Sakura Mistake
by Uzumaki Ifuaniara Flynn
Summary: Kejahilan teman-teman Sakura membuat masalah besar bagi Sakura. Sakura pun sangat tidak tenang dengan keadaannya itu. Jika ia jujur pada Naruto, ia kasihan terhadap Naruto. Tetapi, jika seperti ini terus, Sakura yang tidak tenang.


DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto

RATING : K

PAIRING : NaruSaku

WARNING : AU, TYPO(S), OOC, ANEH, GAJE, ABAL

**Ini dia fic pertama saya. Jadi, kalo banyak kesalahan mohon di maklumi dan kasih tahu dimana letak kesalahannya. Tapi jangan menghina ya? Saya kan masih author baru. Selamat membaca. Happy reading !**

**AFTER TEST IN THE SCHOOL**

"SAKURA!" teriak Ino, sang sahabat Sakura.

"Ada apa Ino?" tanya Sakura.

"Besok kan sekolah libur, bagaimana kalau kita hari ini bermain ke rumah Hinata?" ajak Ino.

"Boleh. Siapa saja yang ikut?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku, kamu, dan Shion" jawab Ino.

"Hah? Sedikit sekali" jawab Sakura lemas.

"Aku mau ikut dong" sambung Temari.

"Aku juga ingin ikut" sambar Tenten.

"Kalian ingin ikut?" tanya Ino.

"Iya!" jawab Temari dan Tenten bersamaan.

"Baiklah. Jadi, yang mau ke rumahku siapa saja?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, dan Temari" jawab Shion.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita berangkat!" ajak Hinata bersemangat.

**HINATA'S HOUSE  
**

Setibanya di rumah Hinata...

"Hinata, bolehkah aku minta air? Aku haus sekali" gerutu Ino.

"Tunggu sebentar ya. Ada yang mau minum?" tanya Hinata.

"Semuanya mau" jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengambilkan air dulu ya. Kalian bermain saja dulu" jelas Hinata.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Ini dia air minumnya" ucap Hinata sedikit berteriak.

Shion, Temari, Tenten, Sakura, dan Ino segera mengambil gelas berisi air minum yang telah disiapkan Hinata. Mereka pun segera meminumnya sampai habis.

_**Drrt Drrt..**_

"Ah, handphone Sakura berbunyi. Sakura!" teriak Shion.

"Ada apa Shion?" tanya Sakura.

"Handphonemu baru saja berbunyi" jelas Shion.

"Oh iya, ada sms" jelas Sakura.

_'Kira-kira sms dari siapa ya?'_ batin Sakura.

Sakura pun segera membacanya.

_**Today**_

_**From : Naruto**_

_**Sakura, ada PR tidak?**_

_**Today**_

_**To : Naruto**_

_**Tidak ada kok.**_

_**Drrt Drrt..**_

_**Today**_

_**Delivered to : Naruto**_

_**Drrt Drrt..**_

_**Today**_

_**From : Naruto**_

_**Tidak ada PR ya? Baguslah. Terima kasih Sakura.**_

_**Today  
**_

_**To : Naruto**_

_**Sama sama.**_

_**Drrt Drrt..**_

_**Today**_

_**Delivered to : Naruto**_

Tiba-tiba..

"Aduh, Sakura sepertinya sedang sibuk ya?" sindir Temari pada Sakura.

"Ngg, enggak kok" jawab Sakura sedikit gugup.

"Kamu lagi smsan sama siapa sih? Kelihatannya serius amat" sambung Tenten.

"Ini, si bocah pirang itu menanyakan PR padaku" jawab Sakura.

"Siapa? Naruto?" sambar Ino.

"Iya" jawab Sakura.

"Ino, Tenten, Temari, Hinata, kesini deh" panggil Shion.

"Kok aku tidak dipanggil?" protes Sakura.

"Ini rahasia. Kamu tidak boleh tahu" jelas Hinata.

"Uhh, jahat" jawab Sakura dengan wajah kesal.

Mereka pun berbisik-bisik. Ino dan Tenten pun tersenyum.

"Sakura. Sini deh" panggil Temari.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Boleh pinjam handphonemu tidak?" tanya Temari.

"Oh, boleh kok. Ini" jawab Sakura sambil memberikan handphonenya pada Temari.

Dengan senyum Temari yang mencurigakan, ia segera lari dengan cepat meninggalkan Sakura. Temari pun menyerahkan handphone Sakura pada Ino. Shion berbisik pada Ino, dan Ino pun tertawa mendengar perkataan Shion.

Setelah beberapa lama mereka meminjam handphone Sakura..

"Ahh, apa yang kalian lakukan dengan handphone ku?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Ino dan Shion hanya tersenyum. Senyum mereka sangat mencurigakan.

Tiba-tiba handphone Sakura berbunyi.

_**Drrt Drrt..**_

"Wah, ada sms" ucap Sakura.

_**Today**_

_**From : Naruto**_

_**Sama-sama sayang**_

"APAAAA?" teriak Sakura kaget.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan dengan handphone ku?" tanya Sakura pada semuanya dengan nada sangat kesal.

"Ngg, gini loh. Emm, tadi kami hanya iseng sms Naruto dengan handphone mu dengan format Naruto I love you. Naruto menganggapnya serius dan beginilah jadinya" jelas Ino.

"Ahh, aku tidak suka di permainkan seperti ini!" tegas Sakura.

"Tapi kasihan Naruto, ia sudah menganggapnya serius. Jika kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya ia pasti akan sakit hati" jelas Temari.

"Terus bagaimana ini?" tanya Sakura panik.

"Tenang saja. Karena ini semua ulah kami, maka kami yang akan bertanggung jawab" ucap Tenten.

"Benar ya?" ucap Sakura.

"Iya. Kami pasti tanggung jawab kok" sambung Shion.

Ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul16.25 PM, semuanya pun pulang.

Ketika diperjalanan pulang, Sakura sangat gelisah memikirkan semua masalah yang baru saja ia alami. Ia pun tidak mau membohongi Naruto begitu lama. Ia sangat tidak tenang. Akhirnya, ia memaksa Ino agar ia segera menyelesaikan masalahnya. Ino akan segera menyelesaikan masalahnya ketika sudah sekolah nanti.

_**======FIN======**_

**Hore! Akhirnya saya bisa bikin fic, walaupun gak bagus-bagus amat. Maklum, fic pertama.**

**Review ya? Flame gak apa-apa kok asalkan jangan yang bikin saya jadi kecewa.**

**Oh iya, pantes gak kalo di lanjutin?****Mohon sarannya ^^V"**_**  
**_


End file.
